Ron und Hermine Weinst Du?
by Sushinase
Summary: Rons Perspektive, spielt in Sirius’ Haus im Sommer zwischen 4ten und 5ten Jahr, Harry ist noch nicht da... nachdem Hermine und Ron ein langes Gespräch geführt haben gehen sie in den Garten - : Echt Regen Weinst du Hermine Ron


**Kategorie**: Romantik, Songfic

**Keywords**: Echt Regen Weinst du Hermine Ron

**Spoilers**: 1tes, 2tes, 3tes, 4tes & 5tes Buch

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Rons Perspektive, spielt in Sirius' Haus im Sommer zwischen 4ten und 5ten Jahr, Harry ist noch nicht angekommen... nachdem Hermine und Ron ein langes Gespräch geführt haben gehen sie in den Garten

**

Ron und Hermine – Weinst du?

**

_

Unsere Liebe ist am Boden, läuft langsam aus,  
Noch eine Runde, bis sie Stille steht,

_

„Hermine.. willst du rausgehen? Wir können einen Spaziergang machen wenn du willst.. ich weiß, Mum und Dad wollen eigentlich nicht dass wir dieses Haus verlassen,.. aber.."

„Ja Ron, ich würde gerne rausgehen.." 

Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und er wusste.. es würde so sein wie früher, wie in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Es war ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken mit ihr alleine zu sein, aber sie gab ihm Zuversicht. Gemeinsam schlichen sie in den Garten der hinter dem düsteren Haus lag. Der Vollmond schien hell als die beiden einen kleinen Weg entlanggingen.

„Wie glaubst du geht es Lupin heute? Meinst du er ist ok?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Ron wusste im ersten Moment nicht wovon sie sprach, doch dann: „Oh, ja, natürlich ist er ok. Mum und Dad haben ihn in einen Wald appariert.. ich möchte ehrlich nicht wissen wie es ihm jetzt geht.. diese Schmerzen... erinnerst du dich noch in unserem dritten Jahr? ... er hat vor Schmerz geschrieen als er den Mond gesehen hat.. kein Wunder dass der Bogart sich in einen Vollmond verwandelt hat.."

_

und Du, ich geh' am Stock, will nie wieder schlafen,  
solange Du mich Nacht für Nacht in meinen Träumen besuchst.

_

Ron sah sie an, während sie „mhm" murmelte. Er wollte nicht über Lupin reden.. er wollte über das reden worüber sie vorher gesprochen hatten. Über das was zwischen ihnen vorging. Er fand sie immer noch hübsch, natürlich, wie konnte er nicht? Sie sah ja schon lange nicht mehr wie ein Eichhörnchen aus. Ja ... sie war schön, und er liebte sie,.. aber sie ihn nicht.. nicht mehr..

Mit einem Schlag fiel ihm der Traum den er die vorige Nacht gehabt hatte ein. Ihr Gesicht so nah bei seinem.. ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern, ihre Finger die seine Brust runtertänzelten.. 

Er erstarrte. Wenn sie wüsste was er gerade denken würde.. sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich einen Kinnhaken geben, wie sie es bei Malfoy gemacht hatte in ihrem dritten Jahr.

„Ron ist alles ok?", fragte sie besorgt als sie merkte dass er stehen geblieben war. Sie drehte um und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Ist es noch wegen Seidenschnabels Biss? Ich meine, ein richtiger Biss war es auch wieder nicht, mehr wie ein.. knabbern an deinem Arm nicht wahr? Aber die Wunde ist doch gleich verheilt was ist los? Ron? Ron antworte doch"

Er starrte sie an, wie konnte sie nur so .. so.. 

„Nichts Hermine, nichts" und er strich ihre Hand weg.

_

Jetzt lieg' ich neben Dir, wir ha'm uns alles gesagt,  
ha'm uns ausgesprochen, uns Luft gemacht   
Ich fühl' mich wie ausgekotzt, Dir geht's nicht viel besser,  
dann seh' ich es in Deinen Augen glitzern.

_

„Setzen wir uns hin, mir ist nicht so wohl.." murmelte er und sie folgte ihm unter einen Baum wo er sich auf den Rücken legte, die Arme unter seinem Kopf. Es störte ihn nicht dass das Gras feucht war, und es machte ihm auch nichts aus, dass es plötzlich zu regnen angefangen hatte. Das Wetter passte irgendwie zu seiner Stimmung.. trübsinnig, grau.. 

Er merkte dass sie reingehen wollte, sie zappelte ungeduldig vor sich hin, aber sie sagte nichts. Stattdessen legte sie sich neben ihn ins Gras und starrte in den dunklen Himmel hinauf.

Ron hatte sie mit Absicht unter den Baum geführt, nicht nur, weil die Blätter so was wie ein Regenschutz waren, sondern auch, weil hier alles begonnen hatte. 

Vor einem Monat ungefähr, als die Ferien gerade erst begonnen hatten, hatte es angefangen.. nur mit ein bisschen weniger Regen und Dunkel. Er lächelte als die Erinnerung wie ein Film vor ihm ablief.

Er hatte an dem warmen Sommerabend wie ein Lebkuchenpferd gestrahlt, als Hermine ihm endlich gesagt hatte dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Er musste auch jetzt grinsen, weil die Erinnerung ihm warm ums Herz werden ließ.

Gemeinsam waren sie danach in den Garten hinaus geschlichen, gemeinsam hatten sie sich unter diesen Baum gelegt.. und dort hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst.

Mit einem Schlag war das Lächeln aus Rons Gesicht gewischt und wurde durch einen finsteren Blick ersetzt.

Und jetzt sollte alles vorbei sein? Alles was sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten? Er wollte nicht dass es wahr war. Er wollte dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Alles, seit sie ihn in sein Schlafzimmer im Haus gezogen hatte um mit ihm zu reden.

Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an.

„Wieso?"

Sie blickte ihm nicht ins Gesicht. 

„Ron,.. fang nicht wieder damit an, ich habe dir gesagt.. dass.. dass.."

„Ja, du hast mir gesagt, dass du dir eigentlich von Anfang an nicht sicher warst ob du wirklich in mich verliebt warst. Ja, du hast mir gesagt, dass du gemerkt hast dass du _nicht_ in mich verliebt bist. Ja, du hast mir verdammt noch mal auch gesagt, dass du gemerkt hast dass du eigentlich jemanden anderen viel mehr magst, aber ich will wissen WIESO!"

Ron bemerkte nicht dass er begonnen hatte zu schreien. Er merkte auch nicht dass sie vor ihm zusammen zuckte und gegen den Stamm von der Eiche rutschte, und er merkte nicht, dass sie weinte. 

„Wieso hast du überhaupt zu mir gesagt dass du in mich verliebt warst! Wieso hast du mich hier geküsst! Wieso hast du das gemacht was du gemacht hast wenn du dir nicht sicher warst! Wieso?!" 

Er schrie weiter vor sich hin und ließ seinem Ärgern freien Lauf, seinem Ärger, seiner Enttäuschung und vor allem das Gefühl von seiner besten Freundin gekränkt und verletzt zu werden. 

„Ron, das ist es ja, ich war mir nicht sicher, und ich dachte, dass ich es zumindest ausprobieren müsste! Ich wollte uns eine Chance geben! Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich dachte du würdest mich verstehen,.. aber..", jammerte sie.

„Aber was! Aber was! Aber du hast gemerkt dass es kein _uns_ geben kann? Oder ‚Aber du verstehst es nicht'? Jetzt bin auf einmal ich Schuld oder wie? Ich kann mir schon vorstellen wie du dir das gedacht hast! So, jetzt probieren wir mal aus wie es ist auf Rons Gefühlen herumzutreten und ihn ein bisschen anzulügen, er wird es sicherlich verstehen, weil immerhin bin ich ja seine beste Freundin nicht wahr? Oh Gott, Ron versteht nicht dass ich mit Stahlkappenschuhen auf seinem Herz herumgetrampelt bin und ihn verletzt hatte, wie unsensibel von ihm! Weißt du eigentlich wie weh du mir getan hast? Weißt du was du mir angetan hast?"

Er konnte sie nicht mehr ansehen, verletzt sah er auf den Boden aber in den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass sie nickte. 

„Ron, es tut mir wirklich leid, glaub mir doch dass ich in dem Moment geglaubt habe, dass es das Richtige war! Ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war, aber ich kann doch nicht in die Zukunft sehen! Keiner kann das! Das hast du selber gesagt!"

Sein Kopf schnappte in ihre Richtung und er blickte sie geschockt an.

„Ja, aber da habe ich über Trewlaney geschimpft! Verdammt Hermine! Ich liebe dich! Schon seit unserem zweiten Jahr in der Schule! Als Malfoy dich als Schlammblut beschimpft hatte und dieses etwas durch die Schule kroch und reihenweise Schüler zu Stein werden ließ.. und dann hat Malfoy auch noch gesagt, dass das letzte mal als so etwas passiert war jemand gestorben war! Ich habe gemerkt dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte wenn du fort wärst! Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich liebe dich!"

Er dachte, dass er sie vielleicht zurückgewinnen könnte wenn er ihr erklärte was sie wirklich für ihn bedeutete. Aber..

„Ron.. ich liebe dich doch auch! ..aber nicht so wie du mich liebst! Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, jemanden den ich nie gehabt habe! Und tu nicht so als ob du der einzige wärst dem es weh tut! Glaubst du ich fühle mich nicht schlecht?"

_

Sag' mal weinst Du, oder ist das der Regen,  
der von Deiner Nasenspitze tropft ?

_

Erst jetzt merkte er dass sie weinte. Tränen flossen frei über ihre Wangen und tropften an ihrem Kinn runter.. wie schön sie aussah. Sie sah immer schön aus, egal was sie machte, ob sie weinte, wütend war, glücklich war.. sie war immer hübsch. Er ertrug es nicht der Grund zu sein weshalb sie weinte. Er ertrug es nicht sie so zu sehen.

_

Sag' mal weinst Du etwa, oder ist das der Regen,  
der von Deiner Oberlippe perlt ?

_

„Hermine.. bitte.. nicht" sagte er. Wieso musste sie bloß zum Weinen anfangen. Sie wusste was sie mit ihm machte wenn sie weinte. Er fühlte schon wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

Er sah sie an, .. er hätte sie nicht anschreien dürfen, er hätte auch an sie denken müssen, er hätte nicht..

Es gab so vieles, was nicht passieren hätte dürfen, und doch.. es war passiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den ihren in seine Hände.

_

Komm' her, ich küß' den Tropfen weg,  
probier' ihn, ob er salzig schmeckt ...

_


End file.
